The problem of properly sealing motors, engines, or pumps having a piston mounted for rotation within a cylinder housing has existed for a long time. In addition, there have been numerous attempts over the years to develop improved sealing means which are simple in construction and efficient in operation. Typically, seals are employed to prevent leakage of working fluid in a radial direction between the radial faces of the piston and the radial faces of the motor housing which the rotating piston engages. Seals for preventing such radial leakage of working fluid have been generally satisfactory. However, such seals have the drawback of not being able to prevent leakage of working fluid in a circumferential direction between adjacent combustion chambers. More particularly, as a piston orbits, working fluid enters a particular combustion chamber and must be prevented from leaking to an adjacent combustion chamber, which leaking would result in decreased pressure and decreased engine efficiency. Although present seals are generally satisfactory in preventing leakage of working fluid in a radial direction, such seals do not prevent the leakage of working fluid in a circumferential direction. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a seal construction which accomplishes the foregoing.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved sealing means which overcomes the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved seal which is constructed to prevent leakage of working fluid in a radial direction between the radial faces of the piston and the radial faces of the cylinder housing and also prevents leakage of fluid in a circumferential direction between adjacent combustion chambers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved sealing means which are aligned with the combustion chambers so that leakage of working fluid is prevented between adjacent combustion chambers.